The Day He Saw Me
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: Yakumo X Harima Harima was ready to confess his love to Tenma but fate had other plans indeed... My first story,and a love story at that. Have fun reading and Enjoy.Please Review and also spoilers may occur so I'm sorry.
1. Letting Go

**This is my first fanfic,and as always I do not own anything. All rights reserved to their rightful owners. On with the story anyways. And this might be a one shot or a two shot,depending on the feedback that is.**

**I was reading fanfics of School Rumble and it frustrated me to see most of them were unfinished and it left me unsatisfied with it all so that's what brought this little story of mime to birth. Anyways the story takes place with Harima finally ready to confess his love to Tenma but fate has played a cruel hand indeed when Harima found out that...Well I'll just let you read the story.**

"Today is the day I shall confess my love to Tenma..." was all Harima thought as he walked through the halls of his school. As he entered the classroom of 2-C,before anyone was there actually,he was surprised to see Karasuma at his desk staring outside the window.

"There is my rival for Tenma's love" was Harima's first thought as he stared at Karasuma's blank expression. Harima started walking to his desk when he noticed something in Karasuma's hand. It seemed to him to be a letter and there he saw something he didn't want to see...

**_Tenma's name_**

"What do you have there in your hand Karasuma?" said Karasuma

"Oh this,it's a letter from Miss Tsukamoto "

Karasuma could sense Harima's desire to know about the letter. Silence entered the room with only the breathing noises coming from the two bodies could be heard. Karasuma began to open the letter when he noticed Harima from the corner of his eye trying to see the letter as well.

"Oh,she wants me to meet her on the roof today at lunch"

Everything Harima heard,he wanted to be erased from his memory. Harima just sat there and thought to himself...Did I do something wrong,am I not right for her,why is she interested in him...Harima looked at Karasuma and just nodded.

"Do you love her?" Harima instinctively said

Silence once again fell the room...As the silence went on it felt like it had been three hours before Karasuma said the words that Harima didn't want to hear,the words he wanted her to say to him,the words that would crush his world.

"Yes,I do"

Then again,Harima knew in the back of his head the answer before Karasuma said it...Harima knew that he could not win Tenma's heart. With defeat in sight all Harima did was smile and pat Karasuma on his back. On the outside Harima was smiling but on the inside Harima was miserable.

"Make her happy for me,I still want to see that smile"

There they both sat not as rivals anymore,not as enemies,but as friends and people who understood one another.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry for the short chapter,but it was done in a short reviews would be appreciated,it is my first story again for the read.


	2. Realisation

Well heres the second chapter to this story. As always I own nothing,just read chapter one to see the disclaimer. And oh yeah,sorry about the first chapter being so short.

RECAP:

Harima was ready to confess when he found out that Karasuma received a letter from Tenma to meet her up on the roof. Harima was crushed but proud enough not to let it show. And thus we are back to the future

**Chapter Two:**

With that said,Harima sat back down and grinned. It seemed to be fitting that after what went on between Harima and Karasuma people had been coming in,stopping anymore interaction between them. Ten minutes had passed until Tenma had appeared with Akira,Eri,and Mikoto. Harima's heart dropped but it wasn't something new to him. He only glanced at Tenma's direction once and never looked back until lunch. During that time Tenma was talking to Karasuma and receiving the usual replies from him. This was brutal for Harima to bear any longer. He abruptly stood and walked out the class' door and he causally walked towards the staircase to the roof to only find out it had started raining as he left the room. Instead of going back to the classroom to withstand even more torture,he just stood there looking outside the window. Unconsciously he removed his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. This movement had shocked nearby patrons for nearly no one has seen Kenji Harima without his sunglasses. Now they saw his face for their first time and some of the women there only bit their lips...He was handsome. The delinquent was hardly ever given a second thought for he was a delinquent in the eyes of others,but that didn't bother him until today. He never cared because his love belonged to Tenma but now,his love was wondering. It was lost and he didn't care...He had given up the love of his life to the one she loved,he ought to be happy right?

"Why...why am I...NOT HAPPY!!" thought the now confused Harima "I mean Karasuma is a good guy and Tenma loves...loves him"

**BACK IN THE CLASSROOM**

"What was the hell was that about?" asked the pissed off Mikoto

"How should I know what that hairy delinquent does?" said Eri trying to hide her worry

Akira just sat in silence. She knew the truth but didn't want to speak it in front of her friends including Tenma for that matter

"What do you think Akira?" Mikoto asked

"I have no clue" was her response in her usual cool way

Eri was lost in thought worrying about Harima. "Is he okay...Should I go after him...Why am I thinking about him right now..." It was true that Eri had feelings for Harima but she was one to never admit them,she would deny any suggestion towards the idea of her being involved with Harima. "Harima is just a stupid,arrogant...sweet delinquent" Eri just flinched with that thought and there she was again back in the classroom with Akira and Mikoto looking at her. A bright red tint came over her cheeks which she tried to hide by hiding it with her books. "Whats the matter with me." was her thought as she pretended to look for her homework. Mikoto saw this and knew that she was thinking about Harima.

"So...Eri how did you confess your love to him?"

"WHAT?!I DON"T LIKE THAT IDIOT!!"

The class was silent for a minute and continued talking in their usual manner. Eri was now the brightest shade of red and didn't want to look back at Mikoto. Mikoto just started to giggle at the sight.

"Its alright Eri,with that sudden outburst your feelings are quite known"

"Just Shut up,your just so mean" said the defeated Princess

Tenma only looked up for a sec and saw that Eri was her usual self defensive self. "Aw...sweet love,I wish the best for them" was Tenma's thought as she once again gazed upon Karasuma only to meet eye to eye with him. The sudden sight only made her blush and stammer from word to word as she continued to talk with Karasuma.

"So...I..uh...do you like..." before she could finish her question the bell had rang and everyone was back in the class even Harima. "Crap!What wasn't done talking to Karasuma" was her final thought before saying never mind to one she loved.

**BACK TO HARIMA**

Before the bell had rang,before Eri had yelled Harima was outside staring out into a blank of greyness and rain. Harima had taken off his sunglasses,his mask,only to find others' eyes on him. He could hear the whispers of the women and some men. "...is that Harima?" "Wow,who knew..." "Great another rival in class..." They were just in and out but he heard what he heard. He heard the gulp of other men as he turned to face the disturbance of a women yelling,he couldn't make out who it was and what the words were. Then the bell rang and the crowd had dispersed into their rooms. As he walked towards the door he had a thought "Maybe I should put the shades back on..." but then memories of his talk with Karasuma flooded his mind and he decided against it. As he walked in the room the women turned to look and saw the "new" Harima. It made Harima feel even more nervous now. To much of many peoples' surprise,even Akira, Harima looked,no was handsome. Hanai was shocked to see that Harima had his sunglasses off and started towards his way.

"HARIMA!....You are Harima right?" asked the ever knowing Hanai Haruki

There was silence amongst the room,even the teacher was dumbfounded by such a question. Five seconds later the whole classroom busted out laughing which didn't make Hanai falter or flinch. He stood there waiting for an answer

"Of course I'm ME Four-eyes!" And thus started their normal way of saying hello,the insults between each and then the fight which hardly ever escalated into an actual fight. In the end even those two laughed about it.

The day had progressed normally and every second seemed to be eternity to Harima. He couldn't fight it anymore,today at lunch Karasuma will accept Tenma's love. "Still,I should be happy....so why aren't I?" The image of the rooftop was so clear to him but he saw two figures upon it and then the scene was ever so clear to him

"Oh Karasuma I'm so glad you came after all,I have something to tell you and I've been waiting for years to tell you...I love you and I was hoping we could go on a date tomorrow night"

" I feel the same way and I accept your invite,I know a very good Ramen place..."

That was when the bell rang and waking him from his daydream. He shook his head and looked around seeing that everyone was heading out to eat their lunch. He knew that Tenma would be asking Karasuma out. He opened up the door only to find Yakumo with her sister's lunch in her hands. They were both surprised to see each other.

"Yo,Tenma's little sister"


	3. The PreLunch Date

Again I own nothing go back to Chapter one to read the disclaimer. Thanks for the criticism guys,I appreciate it,I plan to work on one story at a time so if you like it then please tell me.

**RECAP**

Harima let go of his love but it was painful,girls noticed his handsomeness after he removed his shades,Karasuma received a letter from Tenma,Akira's PREGNANT! Alright that was a joke but still,Harima is surprised to see Yakumo at the exit

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harima was silent now waiting for a response from Tenma's little sister,Yakumo.

_Now here we are,the changing point of view. From now on it shall be told by Yakumo's point of view. To avoid any confusion this is the "real" start of Chapter three. What happens next is really anyones guess_

I don't know...it doesn't look like him but he called me Tenma's little sister. He reminds me of Harima since I can't hear his thoughts,just silence. I took one long look at him and noticed finally that he wasn't wearing his shades on. Everything else was the same,his clothes,his hair and even his clean shaved face.

"uh...hi,have you seen Tenma?"

"I think she left to the roof..._confessing her love to Karasuma_...can't think of where else she'd be." replied the now broken Harima

It doesn't feel right,the way he responded,did something happen to him. I wish that I could hear his thoughts just for once. But,I can see his eyes for the first time. They're beautiful. I started to blush hoping he didn't see the red tint on my cheeks.

"Thank you"

"Alright,see you around" said Harima sadly but tried to say it with confidence

And with that I was off to the rooftop to give my sister's lunch but something about Harima's eyes worried me. They weren't the same,they were filled with sadness,grief,misery. For just one second I turned my head hoping to see him as he once was but he was still standing there looking at the window. Now though attracting a few female patrons. I felt something when I saw this...could this be envy I wondered. Before I reached the staircase I noticed two figures in front of the door.

It was Tenma and Karasuma talking to each other,I best not disturb them. But even so,I can hear her thoughts though so clearly though and their conversation as well.

"Karasuma,I'm glad you came...I have something to tell you"

"Miss Tsukamoto I have something to tell you as well"

"Oh?Well let me go first,I've been meaning to tell you that I...that I..."

"Miss Tsukamoto I love you" blurted out Karasuma

No wonder Harima was feeling down,he knew didn't he. I guess I should leave too..._to see him right? _

I turned to face the same little girl that I met in the art room...

"_You love him right?"_

"uh.." I can feel the blush turning on me,still I wondered who she was and how she knew

"_Is it frustrating to see the man you love like that?To see him hurt...by your older sister?To see his heart already belonging to someone else?Or is it because he as been taken in by so many female students? Don't answer,I already know the truth"_

And like that she was gone,the girl that appears out of thin air...the one who knows my feelings.

Before I realized it,Tenma was gone and so was Karasuma. I looked but couldn't see her or him,so I decided to walk back to class 2-C to maybe find my sister. Still...will _he_ return to his old self? Can I help him with anything...were my thoughts as I walked through the halls to class 2-C not noticing the obvious thoughts flying at me.

"YAKUMO!!!! FINALLY I HAVE FOUND YOU!!!" screamed the running man with glasses

I finally snapped out of it and turned to face the man with the loudest thoughts of them all...

Hanai Haruki

"uh...hi." I said slightly confused and rushed

"Miss Tsukamoto will you accompany to dinner tonight?"

Then Akira appeared and saved me from Hanai. It was a shock to see Akira here all of a sudden but I wouldn't refuse the help with this kinda situation in my hands.

"Sorry Hanai,but Yakumo is helping me with something this whole week and next week we have to study and the week after that we have the tests so you see she is very busy" Akira said with a tone Hanai knew well...too well.

"Oh...well bye now but I will WIN YOUR LOVE YAKUMO!" yelled the defeated but proud man

I know Hanai is good man but he is pushy with his thoughts. I suppose it isn't fair to him since he doesn't know about my ESP. But in any case I best thank Akira for her help.

"..Thank you" I said shyly like I always do

"Its alright,I like messing Hanai's head,he is not right." said the confident,proud,and elegant Akira "by the way,don't you already like Harima?"

"uh....that is...I" I could just feel the blush all over my face,I must look like a tomato by now.

"Its of no concern of mine but,he is hurting and I'm not one to help so easily as others have."

"Thank you" I said with the blush still on my face.

And with that I returned to my pace to 2-C only to find Harima still staring out the window. I tried to approach him when I heard Tenma's voice and thoughts. I turned to face where the voice was coming from and there they stood,Karasuma and Tenma together. I heard the footsteps of someone walking away but I knew who they belonged to and I knew why they were like the ones they were.

_**Harima's turn**_

Well I just saw Tenma's sister,and I thought she was red,maybe she was sick,but probably a trick on my mind. Its funny though,now that I have sorta let go of Tenma I can see everyone and everything better. For instance,when I took my sunglasses off I saw that women actually talked about me in a positive way. Instead of thinking of Tenma,I actually paid attention during class. _Was Tenma just in my way?No __I mustn't think like that...or is better that way?Grrr...I don't know anymore. _I just rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the subsiding rain.

"How fitting" I said with slight bitterness

"How fitting is what?" said a young female voice

As I turned to face her,I saw her yellow pigtails and her hazel brown eyes staring at me with concern. Just the thought of that,really made me chuckle since it was _her_ after all.

"Well,aren't you gonna tell me?" replied the impatient Eri

"And why should I tell you anything rich girl?"

"Fine be that way,you insensitive jerk!" screamed Eri as she stormed off

I know her feelings for me,but are they genuine?I have known about them for quite some time now,I may be a delinquent but I'm not that dense. After just now starting to let go of Tenma,it may be a little too early about starting a relationship. I'm sorry rich girl but the timing is off. I need time to think about this,about the next move with my life.

Since I only got into school because of her,and I met some great people too. The times we all had were enjoyable but now,what will happen...will we have the same fun times or to be more on the point will I be able to have the same fun time. Again I feel like crap...the rain really is fitting after all.

"Oh Karasuma,you really are great." giggled the oblivious girl

"Thank you Miss Tsukamoto" replied Karasuma

Oh crap,its them...she'll recognize me from..._Why does it matter?Isn't she the one who broke your heart,and she probably doesn't even remember. Her eyes are all on him anyways. _That was that,I did nothing but completely stare out the window. My pride is getting hurt all over the floor today. There Tenma went directly past me without saying hello..._Did she even look at me?Why should she,she has Karasuma and they seem to be happy. Still,I must think past Tenma.I let her go so...why can't I act around her like usual!_ That's when I noticed the girl with the big red eyes and the shy voice standing beside me.

"uh...are you okay?" asked the shy first year

I turned to face Yakumo's beautiful red eyes and see her hands still holding Tenma's lunch box. Tenma's little sister was the name I kept calling her,I can't remember why. Yakumo is memorable enough but I can't call her that. When I stare at her I only see Tenma and that is not for me,not anymore.

She helps me with my manga time from time but I didn't put much thought into it. She was a big help after all,being my assistant and editor. I always looked towards her for advice with my manga. Manga has been our only link besides animals. I still can't deny the beauty within and on the outside of her.

"Yea,I'm fine Tenma's little sister. By the way,can you help me with my manga after school if that's alright with you?"

"oh...uh,well alright." replied with a minor blush on her cheeks

"Thanks!We'll meet at the coffee shop near your house,alright?"

"uh,yeah sure."

Yakumo...is really a helpful hand,but is she alright?I can see she is still red,is she alright,maybe I should ask.

"Hey,Tenma's little sister. Are you alright?You seem to be red,are you sick?" I inquired

"oh...uh that is,I" Yakumo said as she became even redder "I'm fine,thank you for asking"

And there she went,to hand Tenma's lunch and then to leave. All I can do is just sit back and watch,never acting but only reacting. I wonder if Yakumo has feelings for me as well...It would make sense but I don't think she is interested in delinquents like me even if I'm recovering from being one.

After several minutes with my talk to Yakumo I noticed that a note had fallen onto my shoes. I really should start paying attention with this sorta thing. But I couldn't help think _Oh great another letter,man these things have been nothing but trouble since the beginning..._Its probably just another fight request anyways. But this letter seemed different,for it had my name written nicely. I opened it and I was surprised to find out that a girl had written this. Meet her in the lab near the stairs,but I wonder who it was...probably just a joke I thought,but never leave someone waiting even if it was for a fight.

_**Yakumo's Turn**_

Harima is still the same,I noticed as I walked into the classroom. I can just sense his hurt and bitterness in the way he speaks. Even though he tried to act the way he once was,I can see through his eyes that he was hurting. I wonder if someone can give me advice about this kind of thing.

"uh..Sis you have my lunch again."

Tenma turned to face me but clearly by her face she wasn't paying any attention.

"What?" was all she said with her same confused way

"You have my lunch"

"Oh really?Didn't even look at my lunch still" Confessed my older sister

"Thanks Yakumo,your the best!" Giggled Tenma as she reached for the lunch box and I reached for mine at her desk.

I noticed that Karasuma was still emotionless with his face. Eri was awfully angry at Mikoto for,most likely,making fun of her crush on Harima. Hanai was still not in the classroom. Probably thinking of a new school wide event. Imadori was hitting on women again. As I left Tenma asked me an interesting question though.

"Hey,Yakumo do you like Harima?" Tenma asked full of her usual glee

"uh...I...enjoy his company" I said nervously caught off guard with the question.

"Eh!What do you mean "enjoy his company?Yakumo I thought you liked him!"_I'll fix that!Yakumo don't you worry,I'll fix you two up so we can go on a group date hehehehe_

And with that she was gone,I have no idea where she went but I had to get back to my class. Wait,I seem to have found something at my feet...Its a letter from someone. It says to meet them at the lab near the stairs. Who is this and should I go were my thoughts until I finally realized that I can't keep someone waiting. Its probably a love struck guy trying to get my attention again.

And with that they were gone,both Harima and Yakumo to their "unknown" meeting but who exactly set them up?No one will probably never know,but there are some guesses to which point to Tenma. She hasn't stopped giggling or smiling. Harima's final thoughts were "When are we supposed to meet?Crap!I'll just go now just to make sure."

**Author's Note**

Well this chapter took awhile but I finished it!And I have read the reviews and appreciated them very much so. I might make one for Eri and Harima but not sure yet. This story might go on for about two chapters left but maybe not I don't yet. I agree with all the reviews as well and I want to thank you all for reading. I can't fix another chapter this weekend,I'm going away but I'll work extra hard to fix that gap. Please keep reading on to find out what else happens. Thank you and Review my story.


	4. Confessions

**I do not own anything,check Chapter one for the disclaimer.**

**Recap:**

**Harima has impressed many female students,Tenma and Karasuma are in love,Hanai is recovering,Yakumo found a note telling her to meet someone in the lab near the stairs as well as Harima.**

**Chapter Four:**

Harima has just found a letter with his name on it at his feet. It said to meet someone at a lab near the stairs but with no specific time. With that in mind,Harima was frantic but finally decided to just go before lunch is over. It'll keep my mind off of Tenma were his thoughts as he walked to the lab.

On another note,Yakumo had received a similar note asking the same thing. Is this alright,should I get back to class or just go? Were her inner thoughts as she tried to find the one responsible for this act...None of the ones she saw seemed to be the one to do so.

"Hey Yakumo,you have a sec?" asked Eri slightly silent but loud enough for Yakumo to hear it

"Actually...uh,yeah what do you need?" Yakumo said while looking at the clock

"Well you see,I have a question...do you wanna hang out at the new Tea House down the street?" inquired Eri.

"uh..well I uh" were the only words Yakumo were able to spit out...._I have to help Harima out with his Manga,maybe I'll just leave early with Harima since we usually finish at around 7:30 _

"Well,can you?We'll meet up at around 7:30 or something alright?" Eri asked with a pushy tone

"uh,well alright I'll be there" _Sorry Harima _"but I might..."

Just before Yakumo can speak,Tenma jumped into the conversation with obvious impatience in her voice.

"Yakumo!Why are you still here?I just saw Harima leave" said Tenma in her same usual manner as she pushed Yakumo out the door not realizing that Eri was still there.

Before Yakumo was left,she saw Eri mouthing the words _I'll talk to you later_. Yakumo could only guess that Tenma had something to do with the letter. After being pushed out Yakumo saw Tenma close the class' door and guard it from being entered by Yakumo. Tenma just signaled with her hands to just go.

_**Harima's View**_

_Before Tenma pushed Yakumo out the door...Harima saw Tenma_

There she is,the one I loved,the one I let go ever so slightly. Just my luck,everywhere I turn I see her face and those cute little pigtails...I just shook my head at the thought,I mustn't think about her as much. After two minutes of arguing whether I should go meet this person or not,I finally decided that I can't keep someone just waiting. I headed the corner when some guys walked towards me.

"Hey Harima,I just saw Tenma with Karasuma so me and the guys wanted to know if you want to hang out later tonight?" asked the intimated man who more or less was shaking in his shoes.

"Well..._I already set up something with Yakumo,but that won't last long,my deadline isn't until two weeks and I almost finished it anyways..._Alright man,what time and place?"

"Oh sweet,alright there was a new tea house that opened down the street just yesterday so how about 8?"

"I'll see you there man" I chuckled as I said that,I'll need time off anyways

And there I went towards the mysterious meeting. I just wondered who it was,but more importantly,who would be at the new little shop...WAIT,he never told me the name!Crap,now how will I find it. I wonder if this will actually help me get over Tenma,but its best not to think about her.

After five minutes of walking I finally arrived at the arranged meeting spot. No one was here,just silence and the dark. I went to turn on the light when I stumbled on the trash can and let out a loud growl. I finally turned the lights on and noticed that lunch was over in half an hour. I hope that whoever wanted to meet me gets here soon.

_**Yakumo's View**_

Well I better get going,no sense in staying here. My sister can take things overboard but she said she saw Harima leave...does that mean Harima's got a letter similar to my own?Even if it isn't,I can't just take the chance of being late. I stared at Tenma and thought to myself "Sis,you might want to put a specific time for the next letter" And with that I walked to the lab.

Five minutes of walking and enduring the thoughts,I reached the lab just to find the lights on. I knocked on the door,and I heard a knock echo back. I knocked once more and then the door slid open...And once again I stared into his beautiful eyes. I felt a sudden rush of red come over me. I tried to turn away but his voice stopped me in my steps

"Yo,Tenma's little...I mean Yakumo. Did you want to meet me?" asked Harima

"uh..well...I" _Wait he called me Yakumo!Is he alright,or am I imaging things_ "Why did you call me Yakumo?" I said with the blush still there,its not like I didn't enjoy the name but from him...

"Well isn't that your name?But why are you still red,your sick aren't you?"

"Yes,but...uh you usually call me Tenma's little sister. Oh,I'm red......" He just reached for my face

As he felt my forehead I turned even redder. His touch was so warm,but he was hesitant when doing it. What was he thinking,I don't understand him most of the time. But his heart makes me want to know even more about him. Wishing his touch wouldn't leave,his words once again shook me

"You don't feel sick,probably light headed because of the rain or something" Harima said with a smile on his lips

"Oh thank you" I said turning to face the floor

"So what did you need?"

"Well...I uh.." Now is the time,I'll tell him now before he leaves "...love you Harima." And there it was,complete silence. The silence itself,already gave me my answer. I read minds of those who cared for me so the silence was answer enough for me. I began to tear up,when he grabbed my shoulders and wiped my tears with a tissue with the utmost gentleness to it. I felt his warmth next to me as he embraced me.

"Don't cry,Yakumo. I'm just not ready yet,after what happened." said Harima while still holding me

I started to cry even more but not because of sadness but tears of joy because I heard his thoughts telling me to stop. He CARED for me...but I can still see that he didn't love me. Hearing his thoughts were good enough for me. I embraced him,holding him tight and whispering thank you. I knew he cared for me and I was happy for that.

_Time has stopped..._

"_So you do care for him" said the little girl_

"Yes...I do" I said with confidence still shocked to see her

"_I already knew the answer even before you,but are you alright with it?Are you alright with the one-sided love?You want more don't you,more of him to belong to you?"_

"I..I..want him to love me!" I screamed

"_How vulgar,it is unfitting of a girl with your ability" the girl said with a laugh "but it is all understandable,I envy you Yakumo."_

And with that time resumed and I was back in the lab holding him. I was crying and hearing him say its alright. I wanted him to hold me longer,I wanted the embrace to never end. My body touching his,us sharing warmth...It truly was a dream. But dreams come to an end,even this one. The bell had rang bringing the two back to reality realizing that they were still holding onto each made each of them blush.

"Listen,Yakumo we still on after school right?" Harima asked

"uh...yeah" I said shyly

As we walked through the halls,back to our classes I can sense that his bitterness and sadness were drifting away. His eyes were honest and I can see that they were happier than last time. Through the entire stroll until I got back to my class,I was blushing just being close to him. And there we were at my classroom,I was shocked he volunteered to walk me here...then we departed saying our farewells for now. That is when I walked into the class filled with shocked faces,and whispering women. I only blushed when I heard Harima's last words as he walked back to his class.

The day progressed through quickly enough,people saying their goodbyes after school. After school,there he stood,the man I loved,being praised by the teachers for he didn't sleep at all through the classes. The man who was now being admired by the girls,the man with a pure heart and beautiful eyes.

I was on my way to the coffee shop when he stopped me

"Hey Yakumo,lets walk to the shop together" Harima asked "We are going to the same place after all"

"Sure.." I whispered loud enough for only him to hear. As we walked I could hear the thoughts of the men around me,saying that Harima was nothing but a delinquent and I should go out with another man while others implied that we were dating and others that wished me luck with the man standing next to me. Tenma had already left with Karasuma,Eri left with Mikoto and Akira. Which was okay since I told them I had something to do after school anyways.

Eri...I wondered. She has the right to know about my feelings for Harima. I want to be happy with Harima and no one else. I just wanted someone to be there,to hold me,to care for me other than my sister,just someone who will share my feelings for them. Does she want the same from Harima...

It must be hard on you Harima...to decide which one you care for the most. That is when we arrived at the coffee shop.

Hours of scribbling and erasing,hours of ordering drinks and reviewing,they were done the manga. The clock said 7:00 and they both thought "Alright still enough time to get to the tea house"

We parted our ways after Harima volunteered to walk me home. I walked inside and changed into something more comfortable for the outside hangout. I waved to Tenma who was passed out near the t.v watching some other action/romance cartoon. How cute of her...

I had got to the tea house at 7:34 to notice that Eri was already there. Eri stood and waved in my direction. I waved back and walked towards where she was sitting. I can see that she hasn't changed out of her school uniform.

"Hey Yakumo thanks for coming" said Eri

"well thank you for inviting me"

"I had something to talk to you about,and I really need an answer."

"uh...alright then Eri."

Before she can ask her question Tenma had entered the Tea House with Mikoto and Akira. They noticed Eri and me immediately and waved and basically yelled hello to us.

"HEY GUYS!I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WOULD BE HERE!" screamed Mikoto

"OH MY,YAKUMO I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN MIKOTO CALLED ME!!" yelled Tenma

Akira just stood in silence and only waved to escape any further embarrassment

In Eri's Head,she said "Crap!I needed to ask the question to Yakumo,worst possible time"

I seemed to be saved by the sudden intrusion from my sister and our friends. What was she going to ask me anyways,probably about Harima I can see her eyes filled with doubt and confusion.

_**Time Warp**_

It was now 8:15pm and we have been having fun when _he_ came in through the doors. I felt my heart skip a beat just by looking at him. I can hear Eri shriek at the sight of him. The guys who walked in a little bit earlier just stood up and cheered him on until he got over where they sat. I can hear their conversation,well actually everyone can.

"Harima!Glad you can make it!!!" yelled one of them

"Sweet,the new Harima is a lady killer like me" said Imadori

"Right,but he still is a delinquent" said Hanai quite coldly

"Don't be jealous Hanai,just because Yakumo likes him better than you" said Imadori "So whats her cup size?"

"WHAT?!You vulgar idiot,I'll kill you Imadori!" replied Hanai

"You guys are the same" chuckled Harima as he looked around until he noticed me

I turned away hoping he didn't notice me staring at him. Eri just kept on staring and started getting pissed at the sight of him.

"What are you staring at whiskers!"

The surprised Harima just chuckled "Well rich girl,I noticed that you dropped something"

Eri looked down only to find that one of her ribbons from her hair had fallen to the ground. She felt her head and noticed that her hair had fallen down instead of being in their usual pig tails. She just sank in her seat and starting to sip her tea while looking away. Harima just let out a grin.

After ten minutes,Harima left the group to go to the bathroom but still continued to laugh at Imadori's jokes. Eri had already left to wash her clothes since she spilled some tea on her shoulder. On the way to the bathroom,Harima saw Eri. This was Harima's chance to clear up his newly found knowledge.

_**Harima's Turn**_

Well after leaving the group of men that asked me to come,I have just saw Eri coming out of the bathroom with her hair still undone. I need to do this,I need to get it over with nothing will be done unless I take the first step.

"Hey,rich girl seems that your hair is still undone" I chuckled after I said this

"Whatever whiskers,seems to me you've recovered"

"Well not yet,do you mind if we talk outside?"

"Maybe I should tell him how I feel...it feels so right now,maybe,maybe he'll feel the same way!" were her thoughts as she glanced into his eyes. They were mysterious to her which kept her from staring away. "Well alright whiskers but don't try anything perverted!"

I just scowled "I'm no pervert rich girl"

Two minutes later,there we were the two of us standing outside the Tea House not saying a word. The silence was broken by her with her usual attitude

"Well,What do you need?" she asked

"Its about us Eri,I know we haven't been able to fully get along but we had good times right?I mean we had fun,we understood each other almost half the time. I haven't been entirely honest with you..Do you like me?"

She cut me off with her words that stung at me "No,you were nothing but a jerk!" she started to leave

That was when I grabbed her arm and stared at her with my eyes with the intent to resolve this.

"Eri,we need to resolve this!We won't be happy until we do"

"What does it matter...you never looked at me,or cared for that matter!"

Silence between us made me think and regret for not being more gentle,more sincere

"...That's where your wrong Eri,I did care. I cared if you were happy,I cared if you were sad,or hurt."

"What..." _Now is the time!Tell him before you've lost him forever,nothing ventured nothing gained! _"Harima,I'm sorry...I...its just that I" Now I cut her off

"You care for me as well right?I had a feeling that you did" I just smiled "I'm sorry but I came to tell you that we are not meant to be."

"That...is what I feared. But still" her smile shined through the lights "I'm glad I told you,even if it hurts." Eri started to tear up and walk away

"Listen Eri,we can still be the same like usual!We don't need to change just because of this,you have grown to be strong in the heart and mind! So please stop crying Eri,it doesn't suit you very much" as I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine,your strong willed alright rich girl?"

The blush that appeared on Eri's face was very visible but she didn't care for she let the one man she loved know how she felt. The burden of it all came crashing down and she felt like she could fly. Kenji Harima lifted her spirits up and let her guard lay down before him. They were determined that nothing would change,and nothing did change. They started for the door with a new understanding for each other.

_**Tenma's View**_

Well Eri had left and I noticed that Harima did too. I thought that Eri was finally able to confess her love,but I wanted to know what happened to Yakumo and Harima today at lunch. Yakumo won't say anything when I bring the subject up of Harima. I guess Yakumo does care for Harima,I'm glad. Harima is a great guy and Yakumo is a great girl,I should know I'm her sister. I want her to be with Harima,he needs someone there. He needs someone who can change his way of life and I believe that Yakumo could do that. I just need a way to set them up...wait I know!I'll just get help that is all.

When Yakumo went to the bathroom,I went for Akira and Mikoto to help me with my plan. It would involve that one of them invites Harima to this Tea House and then I'll invite Yakumo. When Harima gets here the other one will phone the other and ask that they come over quickly to help with you something leaving Harima and Yakumo alone.

They agreed to it for the most part,but they were unaware that I got this plan from a cartoon I saw before coming over here. I'm so smart when it comes to these sort of things. And with that said I set my plan to motion.

After the little get together,I asked Yakumo in which she replied alright. Mikoto asked Harima in which he also replied alright. This is going so great,I'm just like cupid floating around shooting people with my love arrows...

_**The Next Day**_ Harima's Turn

Well I arrived back at the Tea House just like Mikoto asked,but I can't find her anywhere.

"Hey Harima!Sorry for being late" said Mikoto

"No,its alright I just got here myself"

"Alright well..." Before she finished her phone rang and the plan was in motion. After several minutes on the phone "Listen,Sorry Harima that was Akira and I forgot that I promised her that I'd help her"

"Okay but next time try to remember that kind of stuff"

And off Mikoto went,I came here for nothing I suppose. I headed for the door when the bell chimed and there she stood. The pig-tailed girl,and her sister. I was shocked to see her here but I was even more shocked to see Yakumo here as well. I was lost for words,and there was only silence before they noticed it was me standing in front of me. Yakumo only looked away and Tenma's face lit up to see me.

"Harima!Nice of you to stop by."

"uh...yeah,nice to see you Harima"

I was still shocked and had no idea what I was going to say to them. Do I just say hi or something...better say something though.

"...Yo,the Tsukamoto family" How lame I thought

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well there I finally finished it,Chapter four is now done with!I had to finish it while I was away so thanks for being so patient. The next chapter will,most likely,be my final chapter,I don't know about the title though. I'll just call it "Final Chapter" or something. I know some of the characters are out of character so I'm sorry if that bothers you. Probably the longest chapter I wrote. Thanks for reading and please review it.


	5. The Truth

**For the last time,I do not own anything!Check Chapter one for the disclaimer**

**RECAP:**

**Harima had just smoothed things over with Eri,then he was asked to the nameless Tea House by Mikoto. Tenma asked Yakumo to the same Tea House in hopes to set Yakumo and Harima up. And Mr Giraffe says hello.**

**Chapter Five**

_Harima's View_

There we were,staring back at each other. I had just foolishly greeted them in a very lame way. In my head I was drowning in a river because of what I said. Tenma was about to speak until I cut her off.

"uh...so What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh well,we liked it so much we wanted to come back" Tenma said

"Yeah" Yakumo said getting a glance from Harima's beautiful eyes

"So while your here,let us three stay and hang out Harima" Tenma said with a sense of accomplishment

And like that there I was,sitting with the one I used to love and the one that loved me. I can hear Tenma's laugh as she try to order something that wasn't even on the menu. It made me grin to hear her laugh and I also noticed Yakumo trying to help her sister pick another food. I'm surprised that Yakumo isn't the older sister,she is so mature and....beautiful. The thought of it made me grin and slightly gain a glow of red on my cheeks.

After deciding what we wanted we all got quiet,until Tenma spoke up with a tone of sincerity.

"Harima,do you know that Yakumo likes you?" questioned Tenma catching me and Yakumo off guard

"Well,Tenma that is uh" I only wished that something would save me

"Well Harima,come on and tell me!"

I tried to change the subject but nothing stopped her from asking me over and over again. I kept looking around and around to see if anything can be used to get me out of it...but I stopped when I saw Yakumo's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Harima stop stalling!Please...just tell me alright?I really want to know" Tenma said almost on the verge of tears

"Alright...the answer is" Tenma just sat completely still,listening to my every word "yes,she told me at lunch yesterday."

"Great,but do you like Yakumo?"

"Actually Tenma" Before I could finish Tenma cut me off "And I want the truth Harima."

Now,even Yakumo was paying close attention to my words. In my head I didn't know if I did,I mean when she confessed my mind was going crazy. She is beautiful,smart,kind,pure,and....Tenma's little sister. Just that one reason kept me from saying yes,that one reason kept me at bay from her. My heart was divided between the two now,I didn't know what to do or what to say until I heard her words.

"Please Harima,I wouldn't mind if you said yes. I actually hope for you to say yes" Tenma started as tears came down her cheeks "Now,I know your a sweet guy,your handsome,and your getting smarter. Not to mention your strong,I would only want you to have Yakumo's heart."

"Oh sister,I thank you but..." Yakumo said while wiping Tenma's tears

"I don't know Tenma!My heart is mixed up with so many feelings but Yakumo is really great that I don't know if I can live up to be such a great boyfriend for her!" I admitted finally

_Yakumo's View_

What did he say...I think he just said that he had mixed feelings about me. I knew he cared for me but I didn't know this much,since I can hear his thoughts but they were always so quiet that I couldn't hear them clear enough. Just the thought that I was on his mind made me blush and turn to our drinks. I wanted him to care more for me,for him to be mine and only mine. I didn't know what to say...

"That's Great Harima!" Tenma said breaking the silence "but if you think you won't measure up to Yakumo's standards then you must be stupid! Its up for her to decide that not you Harima!"

"Well...Harima is...very kind to animals and to me." I said nervously

I can hear his thoughts vaguely but I can hear the gist of it. They were so confusing to me. They were something like..._Do I like her,what kind of question is that. I don't know,yet I know she is beautiful and we share an interest in manga but...I enjoy her company and when I walked into the Tea House yesterday and I saw her being harassed by Hanai it kinda made me sad and angry. Could that be jealousy,does that mean I really do like her. Oh crap shes looking at me!My heart is racing..._Those thoughts were so shocking,does that mean he does love me?Oh no,nows hes looking at me!I started to turn until he started to speak again.

"Yakumo...I care for you,and I want..." Harima said as he started to hold my hands "you to be mine!"

I felt heavy,happy,and red. I heard his thoughts repeating the words,I do like her. I felt his warmth hand on mine,the hands of my sister held tightly around my waist,as she started to cry again. We soon canceled our order and walked out of the Tea House. Tenma was going on about some sort of party tonight at their house. I didn't care,I was holding his arm and his hand. He soon held my hand in the same motion looking at me grinning with those beautiful eyes. In the end Tenma did set up the party and invited our friends.

_Party Scene!_

The party started as soon as everyone got there,when Tenma stood on the table and revealed that me and Harima finally confessed our loves for each other. Everyone was shocked well mostly everyone. Eri was in the crowd clapping,smiling with a happy glow that everyone saw. Hanai was reluctantly clapping but was still ghost white and crying showing a frown. Tenma had pushed us into the spotlight which caused us to glow a slight red. Tenma had gone on about our marriage and how theres gonna be a carriage mounted with white horses.

The party had died down and while Harima was being threatened by Hanai about how he took me away from him,I went outside to the back to get some fresh air. That is when I was confronted by Eri,who was holding a glass of soda. And there we stood,looking at the moon in the silence.

"So,how did you react when he told you?" Eri finally asked

"I was...surprised" I said while smiling

Eri just giggled "Oh,I'm glad though. You helped him in a way that I couldn't so thank you"

I just smiled at her,she wanted him to be happy.

"I'm shocked though,at first he never really saw me" I finally said with a sad tone

"What,I don't get it" Eri said confused

"At first,we only actually talked when he took a thorn out of my cat's paw but even then he only looked at Tenma" I said even sadder

"Oh...yeah,I remember the same thing with me" Eri said "Looks like he saw you in the end"

"Yeah,he did finally see me"

And like that the party was over,everyone had gone and left. Tenma was knocked out sleep talking which was very cute. I put a blanket over her and also noticed that Mikoto was also passed out. Good thing Imadori had left earlier. Hanai left with the same look of defeat on his face. Akira said her goodbyes and left with Eri. Eri just looked back at me and smiled while saying inaudible words to me. _Take good care of him._

There we stood,at my doorway near the end of our night. I stared deep into his eyes and felt secure,happy,and sad that he had to go. I didn't look away not even for a second,but I did flinch when he embraced me and kissed my forehead like he did in the lab. I felt his lips on my head,and felt his breathe leave my body. I returned the embrace and didn't care that the blush on my face was visible to everyone that was still awake. He let go once again and kissed my lips with a tenderness that I did not know existed.

"I want you to know that I had fun." Harima said still staring into my eyes

I was just speechless,and didn't know how to react. I didn't want him to go,I didn't want him to leave my side. I saw him leave as I saw something drop. I looked down and were shocked to see that it was his sunglasses that had fallen on the floor. I picked them up and held them close to my chest,hoping that he'd turn around and come back for them. But he didn't come back for them. I loved that man,the man with beautiful eyes,a pure heart,strong body,and my heart with him.

_**Time Warp**_

_Tenma's View_

It has been so long since I had seen them. I had moved to America with Karasuma to continue my studies and live my life with. I was happy but I worried about my sister,Yakumo. It has been so long since I left her to be with Kenji Harima,the man who took her heart. And here I am,with my husband Karasuma and our two kids. Its been one year since their marriage,I was the maid of honor. It was a very special occasion for everyone. That was the day,like many after graduation,that we all got together to hang out.

Hanai had gotten over his utter defeat against Harima for Yakumo's heart. Mikoto fell for Hanai,after he had helped her get over her crush on her old love. Eri flew in from England with her new fiancée which she fell for while on a business trip in Italy. Imadori fell for Karen after he recovered from a concussion from an enraged girl after he felt her chest area and they got married later on. I,on the other hand,went to America with Karasuma after graduation to go to college. We all sent mail,e-mails,and texts to each other but it wasn't the same not being able to see each other. After college Karasuma and I got married. We are expecting to have a child in four months.

Kenji Harima,the man who took my sister's heart and protected it with his life. He cared for her with all his heart,which he showed her by getting a manga published asking her to become his wife. I read the issue and found it to be very sweet of him. I later scolded Karasuma for it because he didn't do anything this sweet when he asked me to be his wife. I wanted him to be happy so badly and my sister especially to be happy. My sister....

Yakumo,my sister,the one I love over everyone and everything. I wanted to see her smile everyday,I wanted to protect her from all the evils of the world,and I wanted her to be happy above everything else. Harima had taken her heart because of me,well I'd like to think that way. I knew a long time ago that she had feelings for him,and I had misunderstood him plenty of times calling him a pervert among other things as well. But Yakumo stood by her thoughts,when she said he was a kind man with a good heart.

And now they were getting married,they were becoming one sorta speak. I saw Harima kiss my sister,and I felt that I did the right thing letting Harima hold my sister's heart. I knew he could make her happy,make her smile come alive everyday but first I had to get rid of his feelings for me...

At first glance,I didn't look so smart when I was in high school but when it came to matters of the heart I was...adequate at best. I can clearly see that Harima had feelings for me but I couldn't accept them because I had feelings for...no,I didn't I just couldn't accept them. I noticed his feelings when we went on the scavenger hunt,and he tried to tell me who was his love. I heard him the first time but I played it off trying to protect his feelings. Then I got the plan to set up Yakumo and Harima up. We went to the Tea House which was part of my plan but I didn't manage to block my tears...the tears that knew that I was giving up my true love up to my sister.

Let me elaborate,my sister has been there through everything I went through. I had ruined her favorite book so I had traveled to find another one for her. Yakumo was my everything,and I didn't want to be the one who took Harima away from her. It hurt but my hurt would subside when I saw her smile day after day. Karasuma and I were happy,I forgot my feelings for Harima on the day at the Tea House,the day where he finally saw my sister instead of me.

**Author's Note**

I finally finished this story!It took me longer than I thought since,me being away but I finally did it!Now I can actually enjoy my weekend instead of worrying finishing the story,might make more later.

Well hope you enjoyed the story,I tried my best alright. I really liked typing the ending though,I felt it was good ending to end it all,actually I felt it was good enough to make up for all the mess ups in the previous chapters but I could be wrong. I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it,please tell me what you thought and what I can fix so I'll try to fix them in later stories. Thank you

_**THE END**_

_From,Mr Therapist_


End file.
